I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by dancerlittle
Summary: A Troyella One Shot


**AN: I was in the Christmas mood and decided to write this up. The song is "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" by the Jackson Five.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked up  
in my bedroom fast asleep._

Six year old Samantha Anne Bolton quietly and carefully slipped out of her bed that night. Walking quickly, she went into her nine year old twin brothers' room and shook them awake.

"Thad, Ben, wake up!" Hissing their name, she smiled brightly seeing Thad roll over.

"Go back to bed Sam. It's too early." Groaning loudly, Sam shook her head.

"Uh huh it's three in the morning; let's go see what Santa brought us."

"Samantha go back to bed." This time the Benjamin had gotten his digs in as well.

"Well I'm going to see." And with her hands on her hips, she sauntered down the hall towards her sister's room.

Pushing open the door, Samantha walked over to the bed before pushing her sister's shoulder. "Addie . . . Addie get up."

"Sam go back to bed. It's too early."

"Come on; let's go see what Santa brought us." Hearing those words caused the eleven year old to sit up in bed.

"We'll take a quick peak and then back to bed, all right?"

Sam nodded before placing her finger to her lips. The two girls tip toed down the hall, past their parents' room and to the top of the stairs, where they got a perfect view of the tree.

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

Sam's eyes twinkled with joy while seeing all the wrapped boxes with pretty bows sitting under the tree. Smiling, Sam turned to her sister. "Wow!"

"I know. Let's go back to bed before mom and dad catch us."

As they headed back up the stairs, Samantha saw something that caused her to pause. "Why's mommy kissing Santa Claus?"

"What? Mom's not kissing anyone. She's tucked in bed just like you should be." Addie was not thinking brightly at the moment and headed back down the hallway.

"Adeline! Mommy's kissing Santa. Look!" Samantha pointed through the railing to where her mother, a certain Gabriella Bolton, was sitting on the lap of the jolly old man in a red suit kissing him blissfully.

And all Adeline McKenzie Bolton could do was sit there and stare with her mouth wide open. "I'm gonna go get Thad and Ben!"

Motioning for her to be quiet, Addie sat there and watched her mother's every move. Questions seemed to race through her mind on what her father would think but she wasn't too worried about that now.

"Sam said there was something we had to see."

Wordlessly, Addie pointed to the left of the tree and the boys understood what was so urgent for their little sister to come get them. "I don't understand."

"Mom's kissing the ho-ho-ho guy downstairs and dad's sleeping peacefully away in bed."

All the four Bolton children could do was watch until the tiredness kicked in and they headed off to bed with promises to each other to find out what exactly their mother was up to.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked up  
in my bedroom fast asleep._

Four hours later, the same six year old was bright eyed and wide awake. Running out of her room, she headed on the same path she had taken just hours before. Shaking both of her brothers' awake followed by her sister, they all reunited in the family room in front of the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, you guys." Their mother cheerfully greeted as she sipped from a red coffee mug.

"Merry Christmas mommy." The four dutifully replied before taking their normal positions around the tree.

"Merry Christmas Daddy!" The four grinned knowing their little sister would bring up the three am excursion earlier than they would care for.

The ringing of the doorbell caught their attention as the grandparents shuffled in bearing more gifts for their grandchildren. Hugs and kisses were given before settling ready to exchange gifts. Jack Bolton hugged his grandchildren before allowing his wife, Amy to do the soon. Immediately going to their daughter, Roy and Isabella Montez kissed their daughter and son in law's cheeks before hugging the children.

Brad, Troy's older brother and his wife Elizabeth greeted their nieces and nephews with bright talk while Noelle, Troy's younger sister, stood in the door way and way and watched the flurry of activity.

After everyone settled down, each in their individual area while the grandchildren waited for the command they knew oh too well.

"Mommy?" Sam's eyes twinkled and instantly the other three kids knew what was going to happen.

"Yes Sam?" Gabi looked up from talking to her mom to look at her youngest daughter.

"I came downstairs earlier this morning and I saw something."

Carefully watching her daughter, Gabi's eye slipped over to her husband's who just had the biggest grin on his face. "What did you see, baby?"

"I saw you kissing Santa mommy."

Glaring at her husband, Gabi shook her head when a blush crept over her face. Her in-laws and own mother along with sisters and brother in law were trying not to laugh.

"I wasn't kissing Santa baby. I was tucked in bed all night right beside daddy. Right Troy?"

Managing to nod his head while keeping his laughter in, Troy smiled brightly at his daughter. "Mom was right by my side."

"Uh dad . . . you might want to rethink that statement." Troy's eyes went wide when he saw Ben, Thad, and Addie all shaking their heads.

"What do you mean?" Gabi had paled considerably since Samantha started talking.

"We saw mom kissing Santa too, dad. Sam saw her first then came and woke all of us up."

Scratching the back of his neck, Troy looked apprehensive. "Are you sure it was Santa Claus?"

"Yup dad!" Ben nodded his head before continuing. "He had on a red suit, white beard which mom was tickling him under, and he had on the black boots. The presents were under the tree and mom was sitting on his lap."

Finally the family couldn't keep it in any longer and started laughing. Troy's dad, Jack was having a hard time calming down.

"Can your mom and I let you in on a little secret?"

"Troy Daniel Bolton . . . you're going to be a dead man!" Gabi shot her husband a glare which he scoffed off.

"What's that dad?"

Samantha listened carefully to what her dad was about to say as the others just tuned in. "That was me in the red suit."

Wide eyed, Samantha shook her head before formulation the words she so desperately wanted to know. "But daddy . . . why was you in a red suit like Santa?"

Gabi giggled knowing Troy just got himself into a load of trouble. "Because I was helping out Santa by bringing the gifts to our house. He asked me to lend him a hand."

"But daddy . . . where was the reindeers?"

Groaning, Troy shot Gabi a look. Leave it to their youngest to ask a million and one questions about the simple answer. Whatever happened to the days where she'd believe everything that came out of his mouth?

"They were with Santa baby. They had to pull the sleigh so Santa could deliver the rest of the presents. Dad just helped Santa out at our house."

The light bulb seemed to click over Samantha's house because she dropped the subject and turned towards the Christmas tree. "Ben, Thad, go ahead and sort presents."

Turning towards her husband, she smacked his chest. "I told you I heard the kids on the stairs. And what was your reply?"

"That it was just the dogs running around. I'm sorry baby." Leaning close to his ear, she felt his warm breath on her neck. "But last night was oh so much fun."

She giggled before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "It sure was baby. Same time tonight?"

Kissing his lips, she turned towards the tree to see that the kids had finished sorting. "We'll see just how good you are today; who knows, maybe Santa left some things in the bedroom."

"Mom! Dad! Quit making kissing noises and watch us." Addie's voice knocked the two out of their paradise.

And the Bolton household, within a couple of minutes, was mayhem and cheeriness but the two parents wouldn't have had it any other way.

_  
Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Just a little one shot that popped into my head while listening to the song. The song is "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" by the Jackson Five. Feedback would be awesome and thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback! **


End file.
